The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of century plant, a perennial succulent grown for use as a container plant. The new cultivar is known botanically as Agave attenuata and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘KARA'S STRIPES’.
The new Agave cultivar named ‘KARA'S STRIPES’ is a naturally occurring branch sport that was discovered by the inventor on an existing normal colored clump of Agave attenuata (species, unpatented) which was growing in the Inventor's garden in Martinez, Calif. in 1999. The parent is an individual Agave attenuata. Following initial discovery the inventor isolated, then propagated ‘KARA'S STRIPES’ growing it on for continuing observation of the dramatic variegation and foliage color. The inventor selected ‘KARA'S STRIPES’ in 1999 based on the criteria of leaf variegation and leaf color.
Agave attenuata ‘KARA'S STRIPES’ exhibits clumping habit, and semi-translucent strap-like, spineless leaves that radiate outward from the central stalk. The variegated leaves are pale blue-green with broad cream-yellow stripes. With maturity ‘KARA'S STRIPES’ develops a trunk and offsets, growing in ever expanding clumps, with initial flowering not occurring for sometimes as long as ten years. This variety is grown for its foliage, not for its flower, and no flowers have been observed to date as the plant has not yet reached flowering age.
The dimensions of ‘KARA'S STRIPES’ after one year are 20 cm. in height and 20 cm. in width. The dimensions of ‘KARA STRIPES’ at maturity are 120 cm. in height and 90 cm. in width, however when the plant is permitted to offset, the overall clump would eventually become wider than a solitary plant. The new Agave variety named ‘KARA'S STRIPES’ is drought tolerant and hardy to USDA Zones 9 and above. In serious drought the leaves shrivel, however with rain or supplemental water the leaves regain their turgor. Cultural requirements include full sun, well-draining poor to rich well-amended garden soil, and little to regular watering.
The closest comparison plant to ‘KARA'S STRIPES’ is the parent Agave attenuata. Characteristics that distinguish ‘KARA'S STRIPES’ from the comparison plant are leaf variegation and leaf color. The parent exhibits solid blue-green color leaves, whereas ‘KARA'S STRIPES’ exhibits variegated leaves that are pale blue-green with broad cream-yellow stripes. Except for leaf variegation and leaf color all other aspects of ‘KARA'S STRIPES’ are the same as the comparison plant. Other variegated forms of Agave attenuata exist, however their white and green color variegation exhibits a harsh visual effect. Those Agave experts in the western United States who have seen ‘KARA'S STRIPES’ attest to the soft and appealing visual effect exhibited by the pale blue-green and cream-yellow coloration of the variegated foliage.
‘KARA'S STRIPES’ was first asexually propagated in 2001. The first asexual propagation was conducted by the inventor in Lafayette, Calif. and the method used was division of offsets. The characteristics of the new Agave cultivar named ‘KARA'S STRIPES’ are determined fixed, stable and reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.